


John Cusack, Christophe, and Anderson's Laid Face

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John Cusack is my soul mate.” Gina replied.  “Especially since Edgar Frog and Chandler Bing are fictional characters.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Cusack, Christophe, and Anderson's Laid Face

“Best movie of the 1980s?”

“ _Silver Bullet_!” Anderson shouted.

“ _The Lost Boys_!” Gina said at the same time.

“Whoa, wait, you think _The Lost Boys_ is better than _Silver Bullet_?” he looked at her.

“ _The Lost Boys_ is better than almost everything. It came out like 20 years ago and it’s still the most kickass movie ever. There’s a bitchin soundtrack and there's Jason Patric. All arguments are invalid against Jason Patric.”

“She’s right about the Jason Patric thing.” Garcia pointed to her friend. “Plus too, I was scared of Edward Herrmann for about a decade after seeing that film. Of course I was high on mushrooms the first time I saw it. Long story.”

“Weed.” Gina raised her hand.

“MD-2020.” Anderson said.

“This seems to be a movie that many people like to watch while intoxicated.” Kevin said as he sipped his beer.

“That’s because it’s got some truly trippy moments.” Garcia replied. “The scene where they’re all down in the lair and they accidentally wake the vampires up was intense. Oh my God, it was soooo scary.”

“What were you high on when you saw it for the first time, Kevin?” Anderson asked.

“Um…does life count?”

“No.” Gina shook her head and laughed.

“I didn’t have that wild party streak. I was the kid who sat in my room with a jury-rigged Commodore 64 hooked up to an old school Mac trying to communicate with Soviet hackers. I was like a walking version of _War Games_.”

“That actually sounds kinda awesome.” Anderson said. “I spent a summer translating _Macbeth_ into Klingon.”

“Shut up!” Gina looked at him. “Please tell me that you still have that.”

“A man doesn’t throw away a masterpiece of that caliber. But if you want to see it you have to tell me the dorkiest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Don’t do it Gina.” Penelope laughed as she ate more of the giant basket of fries they were all sharing.

It was a Thursday night in late March 2008 and the couple was on a double date. Kevin and Garcia had been dating just a few months. Gina and Anderson were a couple months shy of their first year together. Kevin and Gina had been friends for a couple of years so it was fun for them all to get together and just hang. It had been the longest time since any of them had really dated or been in a relationship, for any number of reasons, but together they were two happy twosomes and a happy foursome.

“Oh that’s easy. I pulled a Lloyd Dobler on a guy I liked in high school.”

“Oh my God,” Garcia put her hand over her heart. “ _Say Anything_ …John Cusack is amazing.”

“John Cusack is my soul mate.” Gina replied. “Especially since Edgar Frog and Chandler Bing are fictional characters.”

“So is Lloyd Dobler.” Anderson said. “And that was a pretty dorky move.”

“Firstly, I said John Cusack, not Lloyd Dobler. Second, that dorky move got me a senior prom date. And a boyfriend all summer. I lost my virginity with that dorky move.”

“TMI.” Kevin smiled as he covered his ears.

“Is everyone’s virginity story embarrassing?” Anderson asked.

“Don’t lie to these guys, babe…you're still a virgin.” Gina grinned.

“What?” Penelope raised an eyebrow. “I would think you would be all over this beautiful woman.”

“Believe nothing she says, Penelope.”

“I still wanna know how you thought _Silver Bullet_ was better than _The Lost Boys_.”

“It made me think the preacher in my town was a werewolf for probably close to a year.” Anderson said. “I thought I was going to be like Marty and expose him to the whole town.”

“You grew up in a small town?” Kevin asked.

“I grew up in a suburb of Denver. But when I was a kid it may as well have been a small town. I thought our neighborhood was the whole world.”

“I was like that too.” Penelope said. “My parents lived in Berkeley and we lived in this little hippie/commune type place for a while. I thought the whole world was like that.”

“The FBI must have been culture shock for you.” Kevin looked at his girlfriend.

“Oh I had been introduced to the natural suck of the world way before the FBI. But I still believe a positive attitude makes the whole world around you better. It’s why I surround myself with light and happiness.”

“It’s why I watch _Star Trek_.” Anderson said. 

“When I want to shut out the whole world and just be happy its skateboarding time.” Kevin said. “Either that or I'm doing new hacking codes and programs. I'm trying to keep up with the greatest hacker I know.”

“Christophe?” Gina and Penelope asked in unison. They both came from heavy hacking underground backgrounds but Penelope was much more into it than Gina was these days. She got hooked on forensics and crime scenes by watching too much Law and Order. She surely didn’t want to be a cop or a lawyer…she liked getting her hands dirty.

“I was talking about Penelope.”

“I don’t think you should let Christophe hear you say that.” Anderson replied.

“You know of him?” Penelope asked. 

Christophe was a legend in the hacking world. He was one of the only people in the world to hack the KGB, Mossad, Pentagon, and CIA. Of course there was much denial that any of these things ever took place. But Penelope knew better. 

She was actually there for one of the hacks. That was the only reason she was sure that Christophe even existed. She’d never seen his face but his gooey had her beat by a million miles. She hoped he continued to use his powers for mostly good. It would be a bitch to take him down but she would if she had to.

“No, I'm just trying to keep up with the conversation.”

“We should probably get the check.” Gina said laughing. “This has been such fun guys and we have to do it again sometime.”

“We can do movie night at my place next time.” Penelope suggested. “Maybe we can do a potluck movie night?”

“What would we watch?” Anderson asked.

“I think something different might be good. No sci-fi or rom-coms; something new for us to explore.”

“It’s been a while since I've watched foreign films.” Gina said. She flagged the server for the check.

“Would _Enter the Dragon_ …?” Kevin asked.

“No.” Garcia shook her head before he even got it out.

“Nice try.” Anderson held up his hand and Kevin gave him a high five.

“We have to keep these two separated.” Penelope said.

“Yes, and we’ll definitely talk more about this potluck movie night over the next week or so.”

“How can we be separated if we’re expected to show up for potluck movie night?” Anderson asked.

“I’d blindfold and gag him but he might enjoy it too much.” Gina rolled her eyes as she rustled his hair.

Garcia smiled at the same time Anderson did. She was so glad they'd finally gotten together; she’d watched it all unfold for years. Almost everyone knew that Anderson and Gina were perfect for each other. There was something that was stopping them from making it happen though. She hoped they stayed together forever…chemistry like that was once in a lifetime. 

It was the same way she felt about Kevin. Here was this guy with his weird shirts and rarely brushed hair that people might think could be overlooked every time they passed him. But he was a jewel. He was sweet, caring, funny, fun, and she had such a great time with him. Penelope never had to be anyone but Penelope when they were together. She could say things to Kevin that might cause silence even amongst those she loved the most and he rolled with it. She didn’t think she believed in soul mates and all that jazz but Kevin Lynch was one special guy and what they had could be special too.

“Four ways?” Anderson asked when the server put the check on the table. He was finishing his High Life as it was a sin to ever let beer go to waste.

Everyone nodded and the wallets came out. None of them were rich but they all frequently inhabited the bars, pubs, and lounges of Washington, DC. Dutch and four ways was the way to enjoy yourself without going broke. The women were never offended that the men didn’t pay it all and the men tried to drop their patriarchal view of how “dates” should go. 

Once the bill was paid, the two couples went outside and parted ways. Kevin was parked around the corner; he and Garcia were heading back to her place. Anderson and Gina decided to walk a couple of blocks before getting a cab and heading to Gina’s apartment in Anacostia. She’d lived in the neighborhood practically since she moved to DC. It wasn’t always the safest but she was from Philly and wasn’t scared of much. There wasn’t anything to be afraid of…people were people. And she loved living where she lived, watching it change and grow while not pushing out the people who had been there through good times and bad.

“Pulling a Lloyd Dobler actually got you a prom date?” Anderson asked.

“I'm quite the resourceful girl.” Gina smiled.

“You don’t have to tell me.” he kissed her cheek. “I just thought that stuff only worked in movies.”

“Well if you wanted to impress me with a scene from a movie, which route would you go?”

“Oh it would be _The Full Monty_ without a doubt.” He smiled. “A little Joe Cocker, some dance moves, and you'd be all over me.”

“Be careful, I think your alarm is about to go off and wake you from that dream.”

He laughed, slipping his arm around her. Then he kissed her temple. Gina smiled and cuddled close to him.

“I like you.” she whispered.

“The feeling is quite mutual.”

“So you would be down with going back to my place and having hot sex?”

“I’ll have to check my phone, make sure my other girlfriend didn’t have plans for us this evening.”

“You're a laugh riot.” Gina smiled. “Now you're gonna have to beg for it.”

“If you think I won't, you don’t know me well.” Anderson said.

She stopped walking and just kissed him. Gina sighed as she held his face in her hands, their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I'm going to take you home and show you.”

Taking her hand, Anderson stepped out on the curb and hailed a cab. It had been a good night; he always enjoyed spending time with Penelope. And even though there was still residual haterade because Kevin and Gina were “just friends”, Anderson was getting better about that as well. He didn’t want to be jealous…it was an ugly emotion. 

But Gina meant everything to him. Being her man made him feel like the big man on campus. It wasn’t as if he went around bragging, huffing, and puffing. But when they were together, knowing he could make her happy; Anderson could hardly put his pride into words. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

“You're not the only one.” Gina smiled as they snuggled in the back of the cab.

“Was I thinking out loud again?” he asked.

“Yeah, you said you were the luckiest guy in the world.”

“That’s hard to argue; when you're right you're right.”

Gina knew she was lucky too. Anderson wasn’t just her lover; he was quickly becoming one of her best friends. He made her laugh like no one ever had. He could make her angry like no one ever had as well. But that was just another ingredient of love. 

They didn’t have much reason to fight though. Being together was fun. It could be sexy, goofy, intellectually stimulating…all the things Gina had been looking for for years. They had been right under her nose. Now they were in her arms. 

“We're gonna be so exhausted at work tomorrow.” She said. “Just promise me that you won't be walking around with the ‘I got laid’ face.”

“You know I can't make that promise. But I can promise that my face will be worth it.”

***


End file.
